It's Damie's Fault!
by dk-joy
Summary: Duo is being stalked...but once the stalker catches Duo, will they really want to keep him? Shonen ai 1x2, 3x4, 5xZechs, language
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and if I did, I would make the boys alternate between chibi kawaii-ness and teenage angst.

Warnings: Eventual 1x2 (so shonen ai), starts as friendship, chibiness, 3x4 and 5x Zechs. Contains violence and language. This fic will be half-serious and half-chibi cuteness. It might be more one than the other at times, but I'll try to swing it back and forth like Duo's scythe!

It's Damie's Fault!

"Oh, shit! He found me!" Duo yelled when he saw a certain name listed as a sender in his inbox. 

Heero came running upon hearing his friend and roommate of several years shout. Whatever it was must be serious, since Duo had just woken up and he was definitely NOT a morning person.

So here comes Heero, gun drawn, half-awake, sleep-deprived, messy-haired, mentally running through escape plans…and he stops. Duo was just sitting at the computer in the study looking at his email. No enemies nearby. No guns out. No Shinigami coming out of hiding.

"Hn."

"Oh! Hey, Heero! He, he…go back to bed OK? I'm fine. No problems here…"

"Stop babbling, baka! What the Hell made you yell this early in the morning?"

"Uh…nothing?" Duo said hopefully, wishing Heero would get off his case and leave him to make plans.

Heero stared at Duo. His violet eyes were shifting about and his chestnut braid was disheveled. His fists clenched and unclenched while his feet hammered out a rhythm against the table's leg. He didn't look like "nothing" was wrong.

"Tell. Me." Heero said in that no-nonsense, 'I'll kill you if you don't answer me, baka' voice.

"He, he…OK. Damien found me."

"And…"

Duo sighed, exasperated. How like Heero to forget something like that.

"The guy who wanted to sacrifice me on an altar to a pagan god to bring about the end of the world or something like that…you know. THAT guy."

"Oh. Why don't you just kill him?"

Another sigh. "Because, soldier boy…it's peace time now. I can't just go around killing people that threaten me…or something…actually…that's a pretty good idea."

Heero's turn to sigh. "Baka."

"Hey, man, why do yo always have to be like that?"

"Because you're a baka, baka."

"Argh! Stop calling me that!…" And so we leave the boys to bicker and argue…

Elsewhere…

"You mean that this machine has the power to turn fully grown adults into…chibis?"

"Yep."

"OK. I give up. What's a chibi?"

"(Mumbled) Baka. (Normal voice) A chibi is a child…or a smaller version of a grown-up, depending…but I only specialize in reversing the aging process, so…"

"So if I use this on Maxwell, I can turn him into a child, thus rendering him helpless and unable to escape my traps?"

"Uhh…I think…"

"He, he…this will be fun." And so the evil villain, Damien Geiger, gets the chibifier from Dr. G, not knowing that Duo was…well…you'll find out…

Back to the boys…

Duo and Heero are taking a walk. They do this everyday at the same time and they take the same route, without any variations…not too smart for Gundam boys, huh? But…they are trained killers. I'm sure they could get out of a trap or two…

Anyway…they've been living together in an apartment (2 bedroom, 2 bath, waterfront, gardens outside, on Earth…nice place!) for two or three years. They both decided that they would rather live with someone who understands them as soldiers than two yappy girls who just want to get in their pants and make them settle down and have children. (They shudder at the thought of being parents.)

Duo looked over at his best friend and couldn't help but stare. Sweat was running down Heero's face and his hair was slightly ruffled from the wind. His dark blue eyes were focused inward, probably meditating on how to be more perfect or something. As if!

Duo's sigh caught Heero's attention and Heero stared at Duo. His braid bounced happily behind him and his eyes were beautiful…and he was looking right at him.

Both boys stopped, mesmerized by the sight of each other…

And then the inevitable happened.

"Chibify!" Someone off-screen yelled, and suddenly Duo shrunk, his violet eyes seeming bigger in his smaller face. His braid was last to shrink, tripping chibi-Duo as he tried to back away from Heero in fear. The chibi fell face first. Heero just stared at the small version of Duo rubbing its nose as it got up.

"Owwie!" The chibi-Duo said in an adorable voice that made Heero want to reach out and grab him and squeeze him and hold him…and he would have too, if someone hadn't grabbed Duo and raced off. He got a quick glance of a Duo with a mischievious smirk on his face before his best friend was gone…taken by a crazy man who wanted to kill him to end the world.

"This sucks." Heero said, before walking off and forgetting about the incident…as if!

"Duo!" Heero screams, falling to the ground and crying at the injustice…as if!

OK. What does he really do? He comes up with a plan, of course!

"Operation 'Get Duo back before he's sacrificed on an altar to a pagan god'…nevermind. I'm getting Duo back!" Heero says out loud, vowing to get his best friend out of this fix.

He jogs back to the apartment and calls in the cavalry. "Hey, Quatre. Get Trowa and Wufei. We've got to get Maxwell back."

Two hours later…

Heero and the others were just about to start searching for the missing chibi, when they heard a car squeal to a stop, a car door open and shut, and familiar maniacal laughter (albeit cuter and chibified) as the car roared off.

Chibi-Duo waltzed in, clothes torn, dirty, and satisfied. At the astonished looks on everyone's faces, he defended himself in the only way possible against their soon-to-be-uttered requests for an explanation.

"It's Damie's fault!"

Author's Note: I could leave him chibi and not make it shonen ai…I could not continue this…if you want me to continue, please leave positive feedback and I'll get back to the fic as soon as I can. Thank you! (And if you've read other fics by me, tell me if you like it better when I write serious or goofy. I appreciate it!) And thanks to my boyfriend, for the idea for the name of the bad guy. I love you, Jamie!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but if I did, I would make the boys alternate between chibi kawaii-ness and teenage angst.

Warnings: Eventual 1x2 (so shonen ai), starts as friendship, chibiness, 3x4 and 5x Zechs. Contains violence and language. This fic will be half-serious and half-chibi cuteness. It might be more one than the other at times, but I'll try to swing it back and forth like Duo's scythe!

It's Damie's Fault!

When chibi-Duo was dropped off in front of the house that he shared with Heero, the only explanation he could come up with for his disheveled appearance was, "It's Damie's Fault!" Then he looked at the other Gundam boys (all non-chibi), and said, "um…who are you guys again?"

The other boys sweat drop and do an anime fall.

"Maxwell! Stop acting stupid…wait that would be asking you to act like someone else…so act stupid, but your normal stupidity, not this…" Zechs (appearing out of nowhere) put his hand over Wufei's runaway mouth. (He saw how pissed Duo looked – like he was ready to kill the Chinese boy…and he probably would have, too!)

"Please forgive my boyfriend, he has diarrhea of the mouth." Zechs said in his sexy, husky voice. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

"Nope! Not a damn thing! Last thing I remember is Maxwell Church burning down. Then I was grabbed from behind and brought to some lab or something. I gave the guys hell and they decided to get rid of me by bringing me here. Speaking of which, is this L2? I wanna go kill the bastards who destroyed Maxwell Church, then I'll go after the dudes who kidnapped me." Chibi-Duo yapped, surprising the others with the story.

"The Maxwell Church massacre? That happened like…ten years ago or so. Wait…you don't mean…" Quatre trailed off.

"He was there. Where did you think he got his name?" Heero said quietly.

"You mean you knew? Why didn't either of you tell us?" Wufei asked after he finally got Zechs to take his hand off of his mouth (by licking it until Zechs couldn't take the torment anymore). "I wouldn't have been so disrespectful all of these years if I had known that he was the only survivor of that massacre! That incident was a rallying point for my colony!"

"Which brings us back to my question. What colony is this? It must be rich – the sky looks like it could actually be from Earth. And the plants…wait a minute! Ten years ago?" Duo exclaimed.

"This is Earth. You were our age and size until just a few hours ago. The war has been over for a few years. The five of us ended it. The colonies are free. Zechs was on the opposite side, but he's with us now. You have lived in this house with Heero (he pointed at the Japanese boy) since the Mariemaia incident. Anything else?" Trowa briefed Duo, since no one else seemed willing to tell him what was going on and he was obviously confused.

"Um…so what are y'all's names?" Trowa pointed to each of the boys in turn and told Duo their names. When he pointed to Quatre, Duo exclaimed "nice pants!" (Refering to the smooth leather pants that hugged the Arabian's curves. Quatre blushed and Trowa put a possessive arm around the blond. "My bad! Didn't know he was taken!" Chibi-Duo chirped.

When Trowa pointed to Heero, Duo said, "yeah, yeah. He's Heero. Ya already told me. He looks kinda familiar…"

"Maybe it's because you've been staring at him non-stop." Trowa said, childishly trying to get Duo back for ogling his boyfriend.

Duo blushed and Heero hn'd. "Or maybe it's because I'm the only one of us that he's seen since we stopped Mariemaia." Heero added, glaring at the others who had the good sense to look ashamed.

"We've been busy…" Wufei started.

"No excuses." Heero cut him off. "You know how much he hates to be alone. I hate to think what would have happened if I had died during the war. With none of you to look after him, he would have gone crazy. Probably would have started another war out of boredom."

The other boys shudder at the thought. None of them wanted to fight anymore. They especially didn't want to fight one of their own.

"Um…sorry?" Quatre eeped.

"Anyway…can you tell us what happened, Duo?" Heero asked gently (for him).

"Yes! Please tell us Maxwell! It should be amusing!" Wufei agreed after Heero glared at him.

"Well…I remember seeing…hey! I saw you right before they took me! (Duo says, looking at and pointing to Heero.) You looked surprised. And sad…oh well….here's my story…"

TBC…

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think. I've had fun writing this. Sorry I haven't updated in so long – I have to work during the summer and I have been setting up my condo so I can live there during law school. Plus I cut my finger at work last week and passed out. It wasn't too bad, but it hurts to do some things (like type…ouch!) Sorry it's so short!


End file.
